New Sensations
by Ryania
Summary: A novel set on a different kind of romance between Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger. Luna's certain acts put Hermione to a spot where she begins to question her sexual orientation. Rated M for sexual acts, both mild and bold mixed in. The characters and locations in this novel are a work of fiction by J.K. Rowling.
1. Chapter 1 - Trickery

TITLE: New Sensations  
SERIES: Harry Potter  
AUTHOR: Ryania  
CONTENT: Romance, F/F (Luna & Hermione)  
SUMMARY: Luna's certain acts put Hermione to a spot where she begins to question her sexual orientation.  
DISCLAIMER: The characters and locations presented in this novel are original creations of J.K. Rowling. I'm only using it as a 'base' to create my own fanfic (stating the obvious).  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I find that, after reading other fanfics, mine doesn't quite get to that level, but if you find it enjoyable, then there you go, you're welcome. The thing is, I don't have the tendency to fill in a lot of extra material to make the romance more realistic, and instead, I just like to jump into the obvious. The first chapter is a perfect example of my hastiness in writing, as where the second chapter, and the ones after, are hopefully better.

New Sensations  
_by Ryania_

Hermione was sitting on a train headed to Hogwarts. She was gazing into the distance through the somewhat steamy window. Surprisingly enough, she wasn't accompanied by Ron and Harry this time – perhaps they had something better to do for once, she thought. At this time, Hermione was on her fifth year at Hogwarts. It was obvious that a lot had happened and a lot was to come – the air was getting dense and they were indeed, dark days.

But perhaps there could be a reason for joy, although the odds were quite slim. Hermione had been somewhat depressed for the entire summer vacation. She had been thinking about a lot – mainly about her future. Certain things felt unreal to her, even in a world of magic.

Suddenly Hermione's trail of thoughts was interrupted as someone knocked on the windowed door of her "slot". It was Luna. Luna Lovegood. Without receiving any response, she opened the slot's door and sat against her, on the opposite seats – accompanying Hermione in the otherwise empty space. "Hi?", Hermione said. She was a bit confused by Luna's silence.

"Oh. Hi!" Luna said, her lips forming into her ever-so-dreamy, wide smirk. "Where's Harry and Ron? You're usually with them, aren't you?". Hermione set her visage fully over Luna – she had gained her attention. "I don't know, really. I didn't even see them at the train station.", Hermione responded in a calm, tired voice.

Luna let out a quiet "mhm" in response. "Perhaps they missed the train", she said. Luna got up and quickly skipped next to Hermione, indiscreetly wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her a tad closer to herself. She smirked. "You and I don't talk that often. Sometimes it feels like you're almost trying to avoid me", she spoke in a calm manner.

Hermione was a bit confused by Luna's sudden pushy act, but then again, she had always considered her a bit weird. Perhaps it was her way of being friendly, she thought. "What? Avoiding?", she let out a quiet laughter, as if she was shocked by her 'accusation'. "I'm not avoiding you, Luna! Harry and Ron are just always.. taking me, somewhere.".

"Hm', I understand. I know how it is with those two, even though we aren't in very close relations either", Luna slid her hand somewhat subtly on Hermione's thigh, trying to offer comfort. "I would go nuts if I were in your position – but then again, some already think I am.", she smiled warmly.

Hermione smiled, feeling a bit nervous by Luna's constant desire to be near her. Regardless of her often kind behavior, she grabbed Luna's hand which was set loosely on her thigh and moved it away, "..uh, I'd appreciate if you didn't.", Hermione spoke quietly, trying to be nice. Luna blinked, peering at Hermione's face. Her expressions showed a combination of disbelief and slight panic.

"I-.. I didn't mean to. I just- I thought that you-", she stuttered endlessly. "Luna, we are friends. Right?" Hermione interrupted her. Luna nodded firmly, arching her eyebrows, as if to say "what are you getting at?". Hermione inhaled deeply through her nostrils, before she opened her mouth; "..I don't intend to be mean. I just don't want you to touch me, or be so close. I don't know if it's normal for you, but I-.. I feel uncomfortable."

Luna let entirely go of Hermione, skipping quite a bit backwards, leaving about a foot and a half of space between them – which should be enough to not interfere one's personal space. She looked somewhat disappointed, but covered it up with a wide smirk. "I understand, Hermione. I'm sorry. I'm used to being more physical around my friends. I guess we are a bit different."

Hermione smiled, glad that Luna understood the case. Luna took out a bunch of leaflets from a satchel, that she apparently carried with her. She coughed quietly and got up, motioning Hermione that she'd be going. Hermione nodded in response, and Luna left the slot – and from what Hermione gathered, she began to hand out the leaflets to other students. For the rest of the train's way to Hogwarts, it was just silence. Nothing extraordinary happened.

Once at Hogwarts' train station, Hermione got off the train and looked around to see if she could spot Harry or Ron anywhere. And oh- there they was! They both got off from a rather distant section of the train, chattering something to each other. Hermione rushed to see them both. They shared the usual hugs, smiles and greetings. "Why didn't you come sit with me in the train? I couldn't find you anywhere", Hermione questioned the two.

"Luna had asked us to watch out for any wrackspurts. She gave us these", Ron displayed a pair of Spectrespecs and shrugged. "I didn't think it was a good idea, but Harry insisted to." Ron gave Harry a light nudge, "you can say 'no', you know?".

Hermione had already dazed off emotionally after the first sentence. Luna had acted as if she didn't know where Harry and Ron were. Why? It was confusing. "I-.. I need to go find someone. You two go ahead – I'll be at the Great Hall in time", Hermione said as she turned around and began to walk rather hastily. Ron shrugged and motioned Harry to follow him – and so they went.

Hermione was peering around near the train station, trying to find Luna. After walking quite a long trail without any results, she heard a voice coming from behind her, or more accurately, from her left. "Hello, Hermione", a woman spoke. Her voice was no doubt easily recognized, but there was no need for guessing since Hermione turned around to face her the very moment she spoke.

"Ah, Luna! I've been looking for you. Look, there's something I need to-", Hermione's speech was interrupted by Luna; "I know what you're so curious about. I only did it because I wanted to speak with you. I wanted to get to know you better, Hermione", Luna spoke calmly. Would it be worth mentioning that the daylight was starting to dim. Luna approached Hermione slowly, placing both of her hands around her waist.

Hermione was ran speechless. She didn't really know what to say or do. Luna's odd behavior was, no doubt, confusing her a lot. Luna's sleepy eyes gazed deeply into Hermione's eyes. She leaned her head even closer to hers. "..I like you a lot, Hermione", she whispered. This was the point where Hermione began to show signs of reluctance, trying to push Luna away gently, muttering; "..I-.. I'm not like that- Luna."

Regardless of Hermione's efforts to stop Luna from her intentions, she'd lean even closer to Hermione's face – to a degree, which some might consider 'uncomfortable'. Hermione could feel Luna's calm breaths through her nostrils against her cheek. Not too long after, Luna would press her soft lips against Hermione's cheek, sliding them closer to her mouth.

"Luna- I'm serious, you-.. you shouldn't..", Hermione muttered quietly. Oddly enough, she didn't try to push her away anymore. The corner of Luna's lips would slowly be in contact with Hermione's lips. A position from which Luna would indiscreetly just lock their lips into a simple kiss, unable to resist her own intentions.

Hermione's eyes widened by an inch. It was a very weird and unfamiliar feeling for her. She didn't hate it, but she didn't necessarily like it either. Unable to convince herself, but she did thoroughly enjoy the feeling of Luna's soft lips. She felt wrong and guilty, yet didn't show any actions of reluctance anymore.

Due to Luna's lustful intentions, she intentionally made the kiss last so much longer. Occasionally she'd nibble softly on to Hermione's lower lip. Hermione was overwhelmed by the feeling. The unwanted pleasure and mixture of feelings led to her sinking into the moment. She placed both of her hands on Luna's arms, encouraging her to hold her tighter – which she did. After a while, Luna would break the kiss, staring into Hermione's eyes.

Her eyes were innocent. She clearly wasn't all that aware of what was happening, but she felt no longer repulsive of Luna. "..So, what do you say?" Luna smirked widely with a rather obvious blush on her cheeks – it turns out that she found the moment just as pleasureful as Hermione did.

Hermione's entire face was somewhat flushed and her heart was pounding incredibly fast against her chest. It looked like she was about to say something, but instead she turned and ran away "I-.. I need to go!", was the only thing she would say. "No, wait!" Luna yelled after her, but she kept going.


	2. Chapter 2 - Thoughts

Only about half an hour ago, had Hermione managed to escape Luna. Although, she didn't really want to think of it as escaping. She needed to settle her thoughts, that's all. While she was laying down on the bed of her dormitory, staring endlessly into the darkness of the room, she couldn't stop picturing the blonde's face in her mind. What she had done, was undoubtedly wrong, but somehow she couldn't ever see herself being mean to Luna. But to be honest, she had never really treated her that well, or paid much attention to anything she said.

She felt bad. She knew that Luna wasn't entirely accepted amongst her 'friends', but Luna wasn't the type that could be mean to anyone. She was ridiculously kind to everyone, despite what they had said or done to her. Perhaps this was the reason as to why Luna had kissed her? Maybe she just needed someone to be close to her, regardless of her undying smile, which often made it seem like everything was just fine. This thought in the brunette's mind, her hand slid between her legs and she let herself go.

But only after a couple minutes, the door to the dormitory opened, causing the brunette to pull her hand out hastily, her heart beating at an incredibly fast rate. "Hermione?" a soft voice spoke. A rather easily recognizable voice, too. It was Luna. The blonde turned on the room's lights, closing the door behind her as she spotted Hermione on her bed. Fortunately, there wasn't anyone else in the dormitory by then, since it wasn't exactly mandatory at that hour. Hermione had only decided to go to bed earlier, since she didn't want to come in contact with anyone after what had happened.

By now Hermione had already gotten into a sitting position, staring at the blonde. This feeling of intimacy was taking over the brunette's logical thinking. Being in the same room with Luna- a part of her wanted to finish that kiss. "I've been looking everywhere for you. Why did you come here? It's not bedtime quite yet," the blonde spoke, walking closer to the brunette. She didn't know what to say. A casual question like this, somehow just didn't seem natural right now. And the more she let her eyes care-freely investigate the blonde, the more she wanted to kiss her – and hold her.

"After you had left, I took the time to think about what I had done to Hermione," the blonde began to speak as she sat on the bed next to the brunette, "and I realized that it was wrong. I shouldn't have done that, and I'm sorry". Surprised by the blonde's wording, the brunette found herself once again able to speak. "I know", she sighed quietly – not out of annoyance, but rather, relief, "I thought about it too, and I'm sure you must've had a completely viable reason as to why you did it."

Little did the blonde know that Hermione wasn't wearing any underwear, as she truly had not expected Luna to come looking for her. She had more or less thought that Luna would feel somehow like she did, and let her thoughts settle – which she did, but she certainly didn't think that she'd come for an apology right after. The blonde placed her hand on the blanket which was covering the brunette – more specifically, on her thigh.

This feeling. The feeling of having the blonde's hand so close, to something so intimate. It caused Hermione's vulva to tingle, her arousal leading to an almost burning and aching sensation. It was scary, and yet amazing, how something so little could make her feel this way. She knew that she'd be soaking wet if she were to look down there.

"Hermione? Are you okay?", Luna asked, concerned by the sight of Hermione's flushed face. "Nothing, I was just-.. thinking", Hermione responded nervously, forming an up-tight smile on her lips. The blonde's hand slid further down into the brunette's inner tight area – still through the blanket, though. "Thinking about _what?_", the blonde questioned in a teasing manner. This sort of behavior was undoubtedly weird, when it came from Luna.

Hermione closed eyes for a split second, trying to battle the arousal that the blonde's presence and touch was causing. She gained back her logical thinking and spoke confidently; "thinking, that you should leave," she said. And of course, immediately after she came to regret those words but there was no going back. A lot of things were worrying her. What if someone came into the dormitory when something 'else' was happening? Definitely she wanted the blonde to stay there with her, and to touch her even more, but her inner self thought that it was wrong. She should forbid these thoughts, was what she thought.

Luna arched her eyebrows, innocently staring at Hermione. As if she was some sort of hare that had just been scared, or told to go away. This sight made her regret her words even more. She couldn't fight the blonde's beauty. She was cute, the brunette thought. "Listen, no-.. actually," the brunette began to protest her earlier words, gulping inaudibly, "I-.. I don't want you to go". There, she had said it. For the first time in ages, she had actually managed to say something that she really, genuinely meant. She didn't want the blonde to leave. She would miss her presence.

"Oh? Then, what does Hermione have in mind?" the blonde asked with a smile decorating her features, obviously pulling her hand away from the brunette. "I said I wanted you to stay", the brunette responded confidently. Luna leaned in to kiss Hermione on her forehead, "I would love to stay with you, Hermione. But I can't."

It felt like being rejected. It took a lot of courage for Hermione to ask such, only to be turned down. She sighed, an apology readying to leave her lips until she was interrupted; "but if you want to, you and I could go eat somewhere tomorrow. Like a picnic." She looked up at the blonde's beautiful features. She couldn't say no to that smile- furthermore, she didn't want to say no. "Yeah, that.. sounds good", she replied hastily.

"Then it's settled," the blonde said before getting back up on her feet and marching towards the door. "And once more, I'm sincerely sorry for what I did to Hermione earlier. It was wrong of me." The brunette was ready to protest this statement. "Don't say anything. I know what I did, and I know it was wrong. Don't tell me otherwise." Her words were strong and seemed even aggressive, but she was still smiling, and her tone was very pleasant. And there she left the room, leaving Hermione on her own.

Hermione sighed and pulled the blanket up to her ears, returning to her original deeds –which were to satisfy herself—with the blonde in her thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Date

Hermione woke up way too early for her taste – she hadn't caught too much sleep last night. However, she was excited about what the day could lead to. She knew that she had an upcoming "date" with Luna. And thinking about it as a date made her nervous. Why couldn't she think about it as just "having lunch with a friend"? Either way, a couple hours after– there she was, sitting on a bench and desperately waiting for Luna to show up. After a while, Hermione started to think about it and realized that they had not really worked out a schedule or anything so she supposed it was a bit dumb to just wait. But then again, Luna had somehow always managed to find her – wherever she was.

She called it. Only a couple minutes after, Luna showed up out of nowhere. Hermione didn't even see where she came from, but the next thing she knew, Luna was standing to her left – and soon sitting on the bench next to her. "Beautiful day, isn't it?" the blonde spoke calmly, squinting her eyes in response to the sunlight, "although it is a little sunny. But I like sunny – do you, Hermione?" The brunette smiled in response, her eyes immediately locked on Luna's soft, yet somewhat thin lips. Without much experience with those, she had become obsessed. Awakening from her trail of thoughts, she stuttered in a quick response. "Uh – yes. The sun is n-nice, very nice."

Luna arched her eyebrow, peering at the brunette. "You seem a little nervous," she started, and as Hermione had thought of it as more of a question, she was ready to respond as the blonde sort of answered it herself, "but that's okay. Everyone gets nervous sometimes – and although it's a natural occurrence, you should relax sometimes." She paused for a moment before continuing – "is it my lips? I saw you staring earlier. Hm', odd. I never really though that one could be nervous of such." The blonde shrugged, indicating that she was done – and Hermione, was blushing.

The brunette clenched her hand into a fist, trying to contain her feelings of embarrassment. "Listen – Luna, do you want to, eh, go somewhere? Like, wasn't that the whole plan?" "Sure", the blonde said, forming a wide smile on her face as she stood up first, offering her hand for Hermione to grasp. And so she did. After a small friendly debate of where to go, they had decided to stop by at the Three Broomsticks Inn in Hogsmeade.

* * *

"I said you could choose, but I didn't think you would take us this far" Hermione said somewhat nervously as her eyes wandered around the inn's exterior. Luna took a firm grip of the door's handle and pulled it open, motioning Hermione to go in first. "Don't worry – we are allowed to be here. I have a permission." Hermione walked in and Luna came after her. "From whom, if I may ask?" the brunette said firmly, sounding somewhat angered and concerned at the same time.

Luna didn't respond to her question, but she did have something to say. "Must be something in the air that's making you so angry. Unless, did I offend you at some point?" Luna spoke softly, and she did really sound more important than ever before – which was a bit confusing to Hermione, as she was constantly peering around to see if there was actually something in the air. After a short bit of hesitation, the brunette finally began speaking in a sad, hesitant tone. "No, no. I – I'm sorry, Luna. I shouldn't be like this, especially not to you. I don't know why –"

"Don't be sorry. Everyone gets angry at times." Luna responded, smiling at Hermione. "Now, should we go get something?" Hermione smiled. Although, she was a bit confused. Thousands of thoughts were running through her head – _why had I been so negative? Or, maybe not that negative__ –__or, actually, yes. Perhaps there really was something floating in the air causing it..._

Trying to put her thoughts aside for a moment, Hermione walked next to Luna, who seemed to be having a conversation with the barmaid. " – yes, I'd like that. And what about you?" she turned to look at the brunette. "I'll just have the same as you" she said shortly. Luna let out a quiet "mhm" sound and proceeded to pay for their drinks, meals and whatnot. After a rather unnecessarily long wait, they were both sitting at a table which was significantly far away from other tables. It was more or less a tiny "corner table", meant for two – perhaps three at most.

Hermione looked down at her plate, which had a slice of chocolate cheese cake – and next to it was a medium-sized glass filled with something that resembled Butterbeer, although the scent wasn't even close to the same. "What is this?" she questioned curiously, looking at Luna, who had the exact same on her side of the table. Luna smirked, her eyes staring deep into Hermione's – in a very seductive way, too. "Just drink it."

Giving it a light shrug, Hermione lifted the glass up to her lips and took a small sip – tasting the liquid in her mouth. It was fizzy and very tasteful at first, but the aftertaste was bitter and not that.. tasteful. She pouted slightly, looking over at Luna who had also taken a sip. "I've been experimenting a spell that lets you add or change tastes. I believe it was first used to mask poisonous liquids to appear more tasty to the victim. However, judging by your expressions I did a bad job." Luna spoke with a touch of disappointment in her tone.

"Bad job? No, no – it was good. It's just the aftertaste that needs a bit of work," Hermione said, trying to be as nice and truthful as possible. "But what is it?"

"Oh, it's just beer."

Hermione let out an exaggerated gasp, scowling briefly at Luna. She wasn't exactly mad, but more or less worried about the consequences. "But Luna, I – I don't think we're allowed to! Are we?"

Luna shrugged carelessly, still peering around the tavern to spot any invisible flying creatures. Soon she kicked her shoes off and began to rub Hermione's legs from under the table – trying to remove her shoes in the process. The brunette blushed, leaning closer to Luna over the table. Even though she was embarrassed, she no longer felt the need to hide her feelings – nor did she feel shy about it. I guess it was the fact that they were mostly alone at the moment.

Once Hermione's shoes were off, they were both involved in some sort of "foot play" under the table, rubbing their feet against each others' legs. Mind you, they were both wearing pantyhose. Hermione's were black and easily see-through, as where Luna's were striped, somewhat thick and represented the colors of the Ravenclaw House.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder every now and then. I guess she did feel a bit nervous after all. "Are you going to drink that?" Luna said, nodding at Hermione's nearly full glass of beer. "Uh – I am, I mean-.. I will." The brunette stuttered and grabbed her glass, chugging it nearly empty on one go. Her expressions were reluctant like before, but she covered it up with a wide smile.

The blonde smirked in response to Hermione's act – having already emptied her own glass a while ago. "I promise to work on the aftertaste before our next date." Luna said, her both feet sliding down Hermione's calf.

To the brunette's surprise, the blonde had just called it a date. How something so tiny and irrelevant as a mere word could mean so much to her. Something about acknowledging it as a date made Hermione feel guilty and somewhat.. mischievous. But everything was fine. Better than fine, in fact.

She smirked at Luna, chugging down the rest of her beer. "Really, it's not that bad. You get used to it. Besides, normally people drink this without any magical 'adjusting', right?" Luna nodded, "that's true, but I just figured that you might appreciate it. I've seen that you can be sometimes a little picky about drinks, food and other things."

She couldn't be more right, Hermione thought.

Before Hermione could say anything in response, Luna leaned back on her chair and slid her feet under Hermione's skirt, rubbing it counter-clockwise on her crotch for a second or two. Hermione squealed somewhat loudly, tucking both of her hands between her legs protectively – which was when Luna pulled her leg away as well.

The brunette's cheeks had applied a reddish hue as she scowled briefly, trying to avoid eye-contact with the blonde. All this time, she had felt so ready. But she apparently wasn't – not even close.

"Hermione?" the blonde said softly, sounding very apologetic. The brunette finally pulled her head back up and looked at her, as if to say "what?". "I thought you wouldn't mind, you just – you seemed so confident all this time," Luna said, pausing for a moment to inspect the brunette's features, "I'm sorry, it's probably the beer, I shouldn't have– "

"It's okay, Luna. It's my fault. Uh – shouldn't we eat?" Hermione said, trying to change the subject as quickly as possible. Luna looked down at both of their plates – neither had touched their slice of chocolate cheese cake. Hermione dug her spoon into the slice and began to eat nervously fast. As she was nearing the end of her slice, Luna had leaned closer to Hermione over the table. "Once you're done with that, you could try these. I wouldn't mind." Luna said calmly, puckering her lips to indicate what she was talking about.

Hermione mumbled something inaudible in response, quickly finishing her cheese cake. She shifted her gaze back to Luna, who was incredibly close to her at the moment. Her heart was thumping almost uncomfortably fast against her chest, when she finally gathered her confidence and locked their lips into a kiss. Unlike the kiss from before, this one was quite damp. This felt different, but equally good – if not better. In fact, her lips tasted somewhat like chocolate. _I wonder if it's the same for her_, Hermione thought.

But, for the disappointment of both, nothing lasts forever. With the fear of getting caught in the act, Hermione broke the kiss and stood up, the chair abrading against the flooring loudly as she just took off.

"I'm sorry – I have to go!" was the last thing that Luna heard. She sighed and rested her elbows against the table, both palms on her cheeks. Glancing around the tavern, she could spot the barmaid smirking at her from behind the counter.

It turns out that they were caught in the act, after all.


	4. Chapter 4 - Eager Feelings

_(A/N: I feel like the story might evolve into something more graphic after this chapter - so, just a quick heads up for everyone. I just figured that it might be about time to go further, considering how the previous ones have been mostly about kissing - but this doesn't mean the kissing is just going to end! ;o)_

* * *

To think of it, only the day before, Hermione had went out with Luna. Now, she had not seen her for an entire day – and a couple hours, of course. She definitely tried her best to find her yesterday, but unfortunately couldn't – and therefore, gave up. Why had she just disappeared? In fact, it was probably good for the both of them to have a _'day off'_ to settle their individual thoughts, considering Hermione's behavior back then – but why would this day be any different? And how come no-one else seemed to be all that concerned about Luna missing? This made her feel very disappointed in all of her friends and especially the blonde's House, Ravenclaw.

Either way, most of the day had already passed by now and there wasn't any studies left to do. Hermione sat on the bench where Luna had found her earlier, hoping that she might see her skipping towards her from the distance. Since she didn't show up, Hermione tried to sink her thoughts into a book – or more specifically, a book concerning magical creatures. Although her choice of studies varied on a huge range, she had never been too keen about magical creatures. Until now, that is. It made her think a lot about Luna, who was still somewhat mysterious to her – although she wished to build their connection stronger one by one. Why? That's just how she felt, one could say.

After a while of reading, Hermione shut her book and stuffed it in her satchel – heading for the first-floor girls' lavatory. Usually she would go to the girls' toilets on the second-floor – which were considered to be out of order, and where Moaning Myrtle dwelt in – but why would she now? Considering that she was on ground level. Besides, she had thought that it was kind of weird how Myrtle had suddenly stopped bothering and being mean to her – but as for about everyone else, that wasn't the case. Myrtle still liked to tease others, sometimes perhaps less playfully. Sometimes she'd even engage in casual conversations with Hermione as she was finishing her businesses. Obviously most of it centered around Harry, since Myrtle seemed to be somewhat fond of him and now sad, that he had not visited her in a long time.

Sometimes, in the midst of their conversations, Myrtle would sometimes tuck in a couple compliments towards Hermione's appearance, which was just enough to make her blush. _Perhaps she was something more like – uh – Luna_, she had thought.

As she had finally arrived at the girls' lavatory, the very first thing that she noticed was an easily recognizable blonde – Luna, to be more specifically. Her hands laid care-freely on the edges of the sink, she was peering at her own image through the mirror, seeming somewhat concerned. Upon seeing the girl, a smile appeared magnetically on Hermione's features – even though a certain spark inside her was dying to ask just – so many questions.

And so she did. The brunette exclaimed the blonde's name to alert her of her presence. Luna turned to face Hermione, smiling instantaneously. "Oh, hello," she said joyfully, skipping over to Hermione and placing both of her hands on her hips. The brunette blushed, a smirk on her features as she asked; "where were you yesterday? I looked around everywhere!".

"Oh? Well, I just thought you might appreciate spending a day without me bugging you. So, I was outside." Luna said, pulling Hermione a tad closer to herself.

Their faces were once again so close to one anothers', bringing back memories from their date. She had really memorized their kiss and the intense feeling of it – even though it was more or less cut off, by her own stupid behavior. "You were outside? Alone?" the brunette asked curiously, feeling a bit guilty.

"Sure," the blonde began, sounding very enthusiastic, "but don't worry about it. I'm used to being alone and I quite enjoy being outside. The Nargles were less of a bother, too."

Hermione felt bad at the moment. Even though Luna may find hours of enjoyment by herself, she couldn't see it the same way. She felt like she had somehow banished her away with her behavior and caused a lot of trouble. As an apology was half-way escaping her mouth, she was interrupted as Luna's lips came in contact with hers. Without warning, the blonde had just – dominantly, even – kissed the brunette.

The blonde pulled away and went back in for small little pecks on their lips. It was all silence, and soon Hermione began adapting this into her comfort zone and placed her hands around the blonde's waist, joining her part of the kissing without hesitation.

In a matter of what seemed like a couple seconds, the kissing evolved into something more moist and sensual. It wasn't long after, when Luna's soft tongue, unexpectedly so, entered the brunette's mouth, causing Hermione to squeal and break the kiss.

"Don't be afraid," the blonde comforted her, "you will like it." And so, their lips locked once more into a kiss, Luna's tongue requesting entrance to the brunette's mouth by tickling against her barred lips. Hermione, now more aware of what was going to happen, departed her lips and allowed her tongue to pass through.

Her tongue was soft, and even though everything seemed a bit slimy and odd, she liked it a lot – as the blonde had promised. The feeling of their tongues brushing against each other – it was overwhelming. After a while she started to notice a strange taste of some fruit, which the blonde had presumably eaten recently.

After a good, long while of kissing, their lips departed – connected by nothing but a string of saliva, which shortly disappeared. Yes, one could say that the kiss must've not looked very charming, but both Luna and Hermione had enjoyed it. The brunette wiped her mouth awkwardly into the sleeve of her school uniform, smiling. Though she was still a tad nervous – but with a huge composition of being content, enough to cover up her nervousness.

The blonde grabbed the brunette's arm quite tightly to make sure that she doesn't just take off all of a sudden – like she has done on every previous occasion. She stared deeply into Hermione's eyes, understanding that it made the brunette feel uncomfortable, so she would switch her gaze away shortly, smirking as she let out a quiet giggle.

The giggle caused Hermione to snicker. This had undoubtedly been some of the happiest moments of her life. Sharing something so intimate – with a girl, much like herself. She still felt guilty, but the fact that the other individual wasn't much different from herself. She could think and feel. This made it feel so much more real and soothed Hermione tremendously.

Still holding the brunette's hand, the blonde guided it between her own legs, hovering it over her crotch area. "Have you ever touched another woman?" Luna asked curiously, seemingly not afraid to say anything, really.

Hermione shook her head vaguely, biting her lower lip, which was when Luna pressed Hermione's palm against her crotch, now holding her arm with both of her hands. Hermione couldn't exactly feel anything, although the blonde's trousers were very thin. The blonde spread her legs a bit, allowing more access, an encouraging wide smile on her features. All the brunette knew, was that it moulded quite well into her tiny palm.

Inspecting furthermore, the brunette began pressing the surface of her trousers with two of her fingers, feeling something soft – and sometimes perhaps a bit less soft. That was all she could tell, given the restrictions set by her trousers.

The blonde bit her lower lip, pushing her arm away gently. Hermione could tell that Luna was nervous as well – which was something totally new in this case. Since she had been the more confident and pushy one by far.

However, Hermione was thrilled at the moment. She didn't want any of it to end. At the moment, she felt like she could do anything, but for her disappointment, the blonde gave a quick peck on her cheek and left the lavatory – skipping away.

But, unlike previously, this was the sort of ending that she had wanted. It felt as if neither one was unhappy about anything. They both got what they wanted.

* * *

_12/14/2012 A/N: 'Ey! If any of you happen to be still stumbling by this chapter, then- well, first of all, I'm glad that you've somewhat enjoyed reading this. And secondly, I cannot promise a fourth chapter unlike I may have promised before! It just turns out that even though this could stretch so much further, I just don't know what I should write. So, it's a 50-50 chance. It might happen or it might not. I might just start a new fanfic on somethin'. Who knows?_

_Thanks for reading so far, though!_


End file.
